Dr. Dodds entered the program in July 1994. Participation in the program during year 10 included didactic courses, clinical rotations and laboratory rotations in the Departments of Pediatric Dentistry and Cellular & Structural Biology. Pediatric Dentistry and Orthodontics courses involved participation in weekly journal clubs and clinical case presentations; clinicalrotations extended experiences to include sedation practices and hospital pediatric dentistry; the residency program offered anopportunity to develop skills in clinical orthodontics; and the laboratory rotations involved an introduction to science and current research techniques, particularly in the areas of tissue culture and the use of PCR and gel separations. In addition to the required courses, external courses were completed in Pediatric Advanced Life Support from the American Heart Association and Live and Learn Pediatric Emergencies in the Dental Office from the American Academy of Pediatric Dentistry.